


Critical Mistakes

by FriendlyCelestialSappho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara is in Denial, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has Issues, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Oblivious Lena Luthor, Pining, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp angst, Supercorp slowburn, Supercorptober2019, Texting, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbian Alex Danvers, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor, fake dating au, i deadass have sc dreams, im pining rn sorry for lena being hopeless, im sorry, lenas homosexuality inspired by me, my coping mechanism, sapphics being hopeless, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCelestialSappho/pseuds/FriendlyCelestialSappho
Summary: After lying to get a drunk Mon-El to leave her alone, Kara has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend.AKA Kara and Lena are oblivious dumbasses who really just want the same things but don't know how to communicate it.The fake-dating au no one asked for but I wrote anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my first fic in a while  
feel free to leave comments and kudos  
advice is appreciated
> 
> enjoy :))

It was early Tuesday morning, the yellow sun shining, the birds chirping, the city waking, and Kara's phone vibrating itself off of her nightstand in a clear act of suicide.

At first when she had woken to the mood-killing... thing that was the state of her notifications, she thought it was Alex, virtually yelling at her for sleeping through a mission.

Or maybe Lena, rambling pleases in the hopes Kara would go to some "Genius Science Thing" to help Lena one-up an old boarding school friend, because "Luthor's don't lose Kara, at least this one doesn't."

Kara was snapped out of her hopes of a weekend alone with Lena, watching her geek out, when she unlocked her phone and saw what the texts read.

* * *

** _hey kara!!_ **

** _its mon-el_ **

** _alex gave me your number_ **

** _only you would accidentally give someone the wrong number!!_ **

** _by the way the dog pic you sent alex yesterday was so cute_ **

** _it reminded me of the face you make sometimes_ **

* * *

A groan escaped Kara's lips and she threw her phone onto the nightstand (careful not to break it, that would make it her fifth one that month). She fell back onto her bed in an attempt to sleep, when there was a knock on her door.

"Rao, at this hour?" She muttered under her breath as she pulled on a robe and put on her glasses before opening the door.

Outside stood a grinning Mon-El.

"You didn't answer my messages so I thought something had happened." He explained innocently.

"Oh." She forced a smile. Rao she wanted to go back to bed, or to research for a story- anything other than standing in front of Mon-El at 3am when he was clearly drunk and staring at her chest.

She fought the urge to slam the door in his stupid Daxamite face.

"Can I come in?" He interrupted her mental complaints.

"Um.." She panicked; her instinctual kindness almost kicking in. She was not letting Mon-El into her apartment at 3am. She'd never hear the end of it from Alex.

"Actually, my uh girlfriend is here so um.." Kara trailed off, stammering the first excuse to escape her tongue.

The embarrassment of outing herself to Mon-El of all people was proven worth it when Mon-El's drunken smile slipped off his face and his jaw dropped.

"G-girlfriend? I didn't realize you.. Oh.." Mon-El burned red, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Um yeah so I should probably be getting back to bed." She said, closing the door slowly.

"Goodnight!" Mon-El choked out through the closing door.

Kara sighed in relief and also despair, against the door. If only she did have a girlfriend. A real one. She hadn't had a girlfriend in Rao knows how long, and with becoming Supergirl, and being a reporter at CatCo, she hadn't had the time to think about it.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried. She'd gone on plenty of blind dates, only for them to end in disaster.

Needless to say, Kara had now dug herself her own grave.

This realization and the feeling that she wouldn't manage to sleep now anyway kept her awake, sitting on her couch with pancakes at 4am when she decided to text Lena.

* * *

_ hey, u still up lena? _

* * *

She bit her lip as she waited for a reply. It came quicker than expected. Often Lena was distracted by nerd stuff, as Kara called it.

* * *

** _you know me_ **

** _pray tell why you're still awake at such an ungodly hour_ **

** _have my luthor habits corrupted your sleep schedule?_ **

_no, i was awoken by an unwelcome visitor :(_

_you remember mike?_

** _the frustrating one? i believe so_ **

_he spammed me with texts_

_he stole alex's phone and got my number_

_even though i gave him the wrong number in the first place for a reason_

_and then he showed up at my apartment when i didnt respond_

** _i cant decide whether to admire his initiative or plot his demise ;)_ **

_lenaaaaa stop it we both know you are a perfectly good luthor_

**_am i not allowed to poke fun at my family legacy?_ **

** _anyway, it is clear he has non platonic feelings for one beautiful and intelligent reporter_ **

_ugh._

_did i mention he was drunk?_

_and he wouldnt stop staring at my chest_

** _now thats just gross_ **

** _plotting his demise as we type_ **

_*grumpy cat photo*_

** _what are you, 12?_ **

** _sorry kara, i have non murder related ceo things to attend to._ **

**_see you at lunch?_ **

_of course <3_

* * *

Kara clicked her phone off and smiled. Lena was always someone that could cheer her up. Even after Mon-El being gross and annoying.

After a while of happy Lena related thoughts- none of which included blush inducing thoughts of Lena in suits and blouses that leave too little to Kara's overactive imagination- Kara drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken shortly after by her alarm.

She began her day in a cheerier mood than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena does Luthor Things.
> 
> Kara rants.
> 
> They make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> My writing is a bit rusty so bear with me.
> 
> Feel free to leave advice
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3

Lena Luthor was distracted.

All it had taken was the image of a sleepy Kara being ogled by a drunken slob for her to lose her focus.

She had been looking through Lex's old inventions and journals and trying to find ways to repurpose them for good.

Yes, it wasn't the healthiest decision for a sleep deprived Lena, but when she couldn't sleep her mind wandered to her work. Even if said work brought back unwelcome memories of her brother excitedly mentioning new discoveries about kryptonians. And how oblivious she had been to the cause of his unhealthy obsession.

To be truthful, Lena had an interest in National City's own flying alien, one which she tried to steer clear of developing in the fear she would turn out like her brother.

Lex had always seemed so sweet despite his sharp mind. Sure he was not the most sociable person, but he was kind enough to Lena when it had mattered the most.

Lena often joked off her families haunting legacy, to Kara's dismay, but she truly was scared she would become her brother.

"The fact you are worried about it proves that you aren't like that. You're a kind and caring person Lena, you aren't evil." Kara's words echoed in her mind. 

She remembered that night. Kara had invited Lena over for dinner when their lunch plans fell through. Long after everyone else had left, Lena stayed. And after a bottle of wine, shared her worries with Kara. 

Her open arms and kind smile were one of the things she loved about Kara.

* * *

_meet in ur office for lunch? _

** _if it's not a problem_ **

of course not :)

** _see you soon_ **

* * *

Kara smiled at her phone, she was glad to meet Lena for lunch. It felt good to check up on her in person. 

Lena could be evasive to say the least when it came to talking about her emotions. At least over text.

When Kara was with Lena though; it almost felt like nothing could hurt their bond. So sharing the truth wasn't anything to worry about. Apart from the whole 'I'm an alien from another planet and I've been lying to you this whole time' thing.

Kara was debating whether to confess to Lena soon or not when she was interrupted. Once again by the one and only Mon-El.

"Hey Kara! Wanna join me for lunch? I have something important I need to get off my chest." He winked casually -and if he weren't a gross Daxamite disaster she perhaps would have blushed.

"Um sorry Mon-Mike! I'm actually meeting someone for lunch and I have to leave now."

Kara said, scrambling to collect her things.

"That's fine. We can have a dinner date instead." He grinned

She adjusted her glasses. 

"Um. I-I've got to go. Bye." She stammered through gritted teeth; and walked as fast as she could without superspeed to L-Corp.

She tried to collect herself before walking into Lena's office, but evidently failed when Lena met her eyes.

Lena was sitting at her desk, sorting through papers when Kara stormed into the room; her distress evident as she stood unnervingly motionless by the door. 

"Kara. Everything okay?" She frowned, her concern gleaming in her eyes. Her ever-present mask of neutrality was slipping, worry rolled off her in waves as she analyzed the situation while patiently waiting for a reply.

Kara sighed, a deep and sorrowful sound, before flopping face first onto Lena's couch.

Lena would have laughed if she wasn't so concerned for her usually calm and collected friend. She stood, smoothing her clothes; and walked over to the couch. The lavender satin blouse clung loosely to her torso, and her pin-striped trousers flowed with movement.

She sat next to where Kara's head was resting, and resisted the need to comb her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"What's the matter?" She questioned patiently, her voice comforting but edged with curiosity.

This prompted Kara to roll over onto her back, her head resting close to Lena's thigh.

"Mike." She declared with a huff, her face flushed.

"What did he do this time?" Lena raised her brow and prepared herself for Kara's world famous ramblings.

Kara sat up, facing Lena and inhaled.

"He came to my desk and asked me to lunch, which would be manageable but he kept being… weird? It's probably my fault because of what I told him last night and how he's kind of um you know.. gross… But now he's planned a dinner date and I'm this close to losing my mind and yelling at him. I mean? How clear do I have to be? I'm not interested in him like that-" Kara explained her famous brow crinkle appearing in frustration.

"What did you tell him last night that makes you think he's acting like this?" 

Kara's face reddened and she looked at her lap, fidgeting, and mumbled something.

The corners of Lena's mouth upturned in a small smile.

"Kara, I don't have super hearing."

Kara looked at her, her face scrunched in.. embarrassment? What did she tell Mike to make her so flustered?

"I told him I have a girlfriend."

Lena was caught off guard her face changing into one of questioning and confusion. Kara Danvers was gay? 

She adjusted her glasses. "Um I'm Bisexual.."

"And I don't have a girlfriend. Which is the issue. Because if I did I could just-" She waved her hands wildly, "Get him to stop asking me out!"

"Oh. Well in that case, why don't I pretend to be your girlfriend? I can be very intimidating when I want to be." Lena winked. The solution was simple. Pretend to be Kara's girlfriend for long enough for Mike to get the message, then 'break up' and Kara could say she was still getting over it to fend off Mike's ever present advances.

Kara's crinkle made a reappearance.

"Lena I can't ask that of you-" 

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And what's the harm it could do? We both know it's not real." Lena cut her off; she was determined to be a good friend. Just this once, in return for all Kara's done for her.

Kara looked down, thinking about Lena's proposition before meeting her eyes.

"Fine. But only if you're comfortable with it. If you're not you can back out no questions asked. Deal?" She offered her hand seriously. Her face so serious a small laugh escaped Lena's throat.

"Deal." Lena shook her hand with a smile.

"Now how about we actually get some lunch?"

Kara smiled at the idea of food, as anticipated.

They ordered Big Belly Burger before returning to their seperate jobs.

God she hoped this wasn't a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants answers.
> 
> Kara is stressed and DEFINITELY NOT GAY FOR LENA.
> 
> Lena and Kara get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated
> 
> Advice is also appreciated!!

Kara was terrified.

It was about 2 days since she and Lena had agreed to the fake-dating scheme..

How was she supposed to trick Alex? A very smart and very attuned to gay vibes DEO director?

Speaking of the devil, Kara's phone chimed with a text from her.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers/Zor-El_ **

_…..what_

** _what the fuck is going on between you and Lena_ **

* * *

"Nonononononono!" She face palmed, scrunching her eyes closed. She hadn't even wrote a list of ways to tell Alex yet!

Also, How the hell did Alex know already? It had only been 48 hours and she hadn't spent more time with Lena than usual, they met for lunch every day. It was a normal, platonic, best friend thing to do! Nothing gay about it! 

Apart from Kara. She was gay. And the way Lena's stunning outfits made her feel. No, it's a non gay thing to admire people's looks. Kara did not have gay feelings for Lena. They were friends. 

Close friends.

Friends pretending to be girlfriends.

Normal friend things.

Alex didn't have superpowers but she might as well, with the way she knew to read Kara like a book.

It must have been the power of the crinkle….

* * *

_what do you mean_

** _i mean why does her facebook status say in a relationship with kara danvers_ **

_you follow lena on facebook?_

**_yes we share lesbian shitposts _ **

_LENA IS A LESBIAN_

* * *

Okay so maybe there were two gay things about their daily lunches.

* * *

** _oh my god keep up_ **

** _havent you seen every single gossip column about her ever?? _ **

_no! _

_we both know reading those would lead to many angry letters _

** _and many adoring articles_ **

** _shes practically jesus in your eyes_ **

** _or rao. whoever_ **

** _anyway EXPLAIN_ **

_well_

_lena and i are dating_

**_yeah no shit sherlock_ **

** _i mean give me details or im not coming over for ice cream and pizza after work_ **

_what do details mean i dont know english_

_oh wow looks like we r breaking up psshhhh gotta go pshhhhh bye pshhhh_

** _youre the worst_ **

** _i love you_ **

* * *

****She smiled at the last text, she had been busy with reporter stuff lately so she hadn't seen Alex as much.

She needed to talk to Lena, they had yet to get their stories straight.

Just as she was trying to figure out how to approach the situation, her phone was ringing.

It was Lena.

"Hey! Lena I was just about to call you." She sat down on her sofa, muting the TV.

_"Why is your sister harassing me over text?"_ Lena asked coolly.

"Umm. She said she follows you on Facebook? I didn't even know you had Facebook." She confessed, internally cringing at how silly she sounded.

_"What did you tell her?"_ The CEO interrogated, her voice neutral.

"That we are dating. That's it, I wasn't sure what else to say."

_"Well how about you come over now and we can talk?"_ Lena said, her voice sounding like the velvet suit jacket she had worn to their lunch that day.

Lena's voice had no right to sound that hot.

Not in a gay way though, obviously.

Kara had never been to Lena's house before; she was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh. Okay. Um, text me your address?" She said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

_"Yeah. See you soon."_

Lena ended the call. Kara changed into something less casual, as she was sure Lena's house was going to make her feel like she was having tea with the Queen of England.

After a few minutes of tornado-ing around her room in a "Lena is always so classy and put together and I'm a walking disaster," Kara decided on a cream fluffy sweater and a pair of beige plaid trousers.

She grabbed her phone, keys and her fanciest wine and headed out the door, flying to the address Lena had given her.

When she found her way to the penthouse of the extremely lush apartment building, the door was unlocked.

The penthouse was well decorated, though she couldn't see fine details as the lights were dimmed slightly. There were floor to ceiling windows showing the beautiful city night view.

She slipped her shoes off at the door, and wandered over to the couch, where Lena was. 

Lena was curled up on her side with her feet tucked behind her. There were 2 wine glasses on the table and a very very fancy wine bottle that Kara was too broke to have heard the name of.

Lena's hair was down, and slightly messy. She was wearing her comfortable "i'm not at work but still socially interacting" clothes, which tonight consisted of some jeans and a plain white blouse.

She smiled when Kara sat beside her, closing her laptop and focusing her attention on Kara.

Her smile grew effortlessly, and Kara could tell that she was slightly tipsy already.

"Hey." Kara sat nervously next to Lena, facing her. "Your place is really nice."

"Thank you. A bit less cosy than yours.." She drawled.

"Everything okay?" Kara queried, concern colouring her voice.

"Yeah. Let's discuss what we should tell people." Lena shifted, moving to face Kara, her knees resting near Kara's thighs, her feet tucked behind her and her elbow resting on the back of the couch, propping up her head.

"How long have we been dating?" 

"Um. Maybe two months? Any longer and Alex would be suspicious." Kara decided

"Okay. We started dating two months ago when I asked you on a date?" 

Kara raised her eyebrows, a grin sneaking onto her face.

"Excuse you, I would totally be the one to ask you out!" She swatted Lena's shoulder, her hand lingering.

Lena rolled her eyes

"In your dreams darling." Lena said, her smile growing when Kara blushed slightly, and reclaimed her stray hand.

Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. She poured herself a glass of wine.

"We might have to…you know.." She trailed off

"Kiss? Hold hands? That's fine, Kara this isn't my first rodeo." Lena took a drink of her own wine.

"Okay. Do you wanna keep watching that Netflix show?" Kara asked, changing the subject.

"I'll get the snacks." Lena announced, standing and walking to the kitchen. She combed through the cupboards while Kara set up the show. They had been watching Wynonna Earp. Lena wouldn't admit it but Kara knew she secretly loved the western theme.

Maybe she should get her to dress up as a cowgirl for halloween?

They sat side by side and watched the show, a blanket draped over them, Lena falling asleep, her head falling back.

"Lena, lay down," Kara said, moving so Lena could lay her head in Kara's lap.

Lena smiled sleepily, and soon fell asleep, clinging to Kara.

Kara brushed her fingers through Lena's hair. Maybe pretending wouldn't be so difficult.

She'd never done anything like this before. And she feared she might make Lena uncomfortable, or even push her away. But the happiness blooming in her chest was enough to distract her from her fears, and focus on the present. Lena, sleeping in her lap, their hands intertwined. She knew it was only because Lena was drunk, and tired, and they had to get used to being together like this. 

A small part of her wished it was real. Only for a second. Kara brushed it away as being single for too long, and being tired herself. She let herself fall asleep too, the TV quietly playing, Lena's rhythmic breathing helping her drift off.

Meanwhile Alex's messages were blowing up her phone.

* * *

** _kara_ **

** _where are you?_ **

** _youre not at your apartment_ **

** _i thought we were hanging out tonight_ **

** _are you okay?_ **

** _you better be okay_ **

** _if youre not doing anything really important right now im going to murder you for leaving me ALONE with 4 pizzas and a heap of ice cream_ **

** _i dont have a kryptonian appetite_ **

** _i hope youre safe_ **

** _im heading home._ **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (filler chapter)
> 
> Lena and Kara are both hopeless
> 
> Alex wants her money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!
> 
> I swear I have a plan my brain just gets so lost when I start writing about these two perfect angelic ethereal beings
> 
> Should Lena get a cat?
> 
> And I maintain that Alex knows everything because lets be real her and Lena for sure update each other on Kara. (When Kara and Lena aren't being angsty as hell, obviously.)

Kara woke up in the middle of the night and Lena was nowhere to be found. The TV was off, a blanket draped over her and the coffee table cleared of any drop of alcohol.

She fumbled for her phone to check the time and saw the string of text messages Alex had sent.

After thinking of a super reasonable response to Alex's frantic texts, she finally responded.

* * *

_i was busy! something important came up!_

**_ah yes. important like ditching your favorite and ONLY sister for lena?_ **

_i did not…_

** _kara, i am all knowing. its fine! you just owe me like at LEAST 40 bucks for all the pizza i ordered_ **

_:(_

** _fine, all you owe me is further explanation for how you started dating a luthor?_ **

_:(((_

** _kara_ **

_:(((((((((((_

** _okay it is too early in the morning for this. you cant avoid me forever _ **

** _especially when i have a luthor on my side_ **

_no comment_

** _im going to sleep a g a i n. Its like 5am and i dont photosynthesize_ **

_what is sleep? is that a sauce? _

_also dont you have work to get to at this hour???? _

**_night kara <3_ **

_you didnt answer me _

** _I cant hear you over the sound of my peaceful sleep that in no way affects my working hours._ **

* * *

Kara clicked off her phone, and shoved it into the pocket of her trousers with a yawn. She was still sleepy, admittedly, but her curiosity got the best of her and though she loved sleep she loved the idea of learning more about Lena significantly more than the former.  
  
Which sounded kind of stalker-ish when she thought about it. She wondered if Lena had ever been stalked? It’s not like it was unlikely as she was rich and powerful and beautiful and smart and- Okay now she was getting off topic.   
  
In an effort to find Lena, Kara X-Ray-Visioned the penthouse. She spotted Lena on the floor above her, standing alone. She started heading in that direction when she realized they were on the top level. There was only the roof above them. She quickened her pace, anxiety crawling into her chest that while she’s slept something had happened.   
  
When she got up to the roof, she saw Lena, gazing out at the waking city. The city lights and fading stars glowed in her eyes. A look of wonder was plastered onto her face.   
  
“Isn’t it so beautiful at night, Kara? It’s times like these I understand the attraction to flying and wonder why Supergirl would ever step foot on solid ground.”   
  
Kara went to stand next to her, staring out at the view. “I suppose it would be hard to defend National City if she was flying constantly.” She countered, and to her absolute glee,Lena laughed; a sweet and full sound that Kara could listen to forever.   
  
Lena turned to face her, a small smile tugging at her red stained lips. “Sorry for falling asleep on you. I had a long day with some insanely obnoxious board members. Some of them still prefer Lex despite all he’s done.” Her voice flowed like a gentle river, her tone changing from apologetic to sad, no doubt the consequences of thinking of Lex.   
  
Kara shook her head with a smile. “It’s no problem, I fell asleep too. Your sofa is like a giant marshmallow. And as for the board members, they're doofuses if they think Lex is a better businessman than you.” She met the brunettes gaze, and saw her loving expression shift into one of humour.   
  
“Did you seriously just say _ doofuses? _Plural of doofus? I don’t even think that’s a word, Kara.” She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
Kara bit her lip and looked down. “It’s not a word.” She looked up at Lena, the rising sun glowing gently on her smooth, pale skin. “I tried to use it in an article once, Snapper _ crucified _ me!” She waved her hands around wildly in mock-disbelief, the over dramatic action causing Lena to throw her head back in laughter.The honey-sweet sound leaving Kara speechless, standing there in pure adoration. How was it that such a graceful and perfect being existed on the same planet as Kara? Rao help her.   
  
Lena’s laughter trailed off and she found Kara’s gaze once again staring into her eyes for what felt like years, only to blush and clear her throat. “If you’ll excuse me. I have to get ready for work. I can have my driver drop you off at your apartment if you want.”   
  
Kara adjusted her glasses. “Um, no it’s fine I can ...walk.” She winced at Lena’s concerned expression. “I’ll be fine. Perks of being friends with Supergirl, right?” She half smiled at Lena and they headed back inside in comfortable silence.   
  
Once Kara had gathered her belongings, she hugged Lena goodbye and made plans to see her at lunch later that day.   
  
“I’ll see you later, Boss.” Kara smiled to Lena, before leaving.

* * *

Simply put, Lena wasn’t doing well.   
  
She woke up from nightmares about Lex hurting her. Trying to prove to her Superman was evil, when really Lex was the evil one, going insane because for once being smart wasn’t enough. Not when there was a man- an alien whom had powers comparable to those of Gods.   
  
After waking with Kara wrapped around her awkwardly on the sofa. She felt suffocated by the panic filling her lungs with lead. Lena detangled herself from Kara and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Staring into the mirror she didn’t recognize herself.. She filled the sink and washed her face, scrubbed and scrubbed until her face felt raw and clean. She needed to remember what she had to do.   
  
Despite what one might think, Lena Luthor had gone to therapy. She had to go in secret of course, god knows what Lillian would do if she knew Lena was ruining the luthor name and all it represented.   
  
She didn’t like it much, she found it overwhelming to have someone know what made her weak, to be inside her head. It only worsened the anxiety. But some of the skills she learnt were helpful. She just had to get better at doing them.   
  
She counted her breaths, calming herself and assuring herself if was just a dream and Lex was in prison. She was safe.   
  
She composed herself and walked out to the living area, and careful not to wake Kara; she turned off the TV, cleared their wine glasses and the empty bottles, and carefully covered the blonde with the softest blanket she could find, before sneaking out onto the roof.   
  
She needed to think. Was letting Kara know her like this a good idea? She’d made sure there were boundaries because of how safe she felt around the woman; but she had a feeling when she invited Kara into her home that keeping those walls up would be harder with the reporter so _ close._   
  
Lena had known only a few months after meeting the reporter that she had feelings for her, and no matter how hard she tried to repress those feelings to the point of denial, they blossomed, like the flowers she had filled Kara’s office with.   
  
The lunch dates had increased, the amount Kara knew about her, her secrets and her family all grew to the point Lena was drowning, She was drowning in Kara’s love and endless trust and reassurances.   
  
Sometimes it made her wonder how she had even survived this long without Kara, a beam of endless hope showing her she was better than what everyone thought about her.   
  
She was beginning to question whether she should build her walls stronger, push Kara away when she joined her on the roof- messy-haired, sleepy-eyed and absolutely adorable and maybe, just maybe, letting her in wouldn’t be such a bad idea? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been busy Supergirl-ing
> 
> Lena thinks Kara's avoiding her
> 
> They have Danvers family Thanksgiving to discuss
> 
> Alex is mischievous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope y'all like this one :) ty for all the love! I've been felling down and seeing the kudoses and all that really makes me feel better and motivates me to write.
> 
> This is all strai- gay from my gay ass heart. We pining lena luthor style.
> 
> As always, comments + kudoses (idk if thats how u spell it sue me) are much much much appreciated and help fuel my writing as weird as it sounds. Happy Reading <3

It was noon on a windy mid-fall day, and Lena as per usual was in her office, working on designing a new security system. L-Corp hadn’t been hacked in while, unsurprisingly- Lena _ was _ a good programmer- but she liked to change it up every now and then for added safety.   
  
She was emailing the head of security about her ideas for improvements, when her phone chimed with a text. She picked it up with a sigh seeing it was Kara, and unlocked it.   
  
_ hey im so sorry but i can't make lunch today super busy. Make it up to you later? _ _   
_ _   
_ She rolled her eyes and placed her phone screen down on her desk, so she could get back to work.   
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t believe that Kara was busy, she was; there were a lot of new villains in town set on destroying Supergirl and her connections with the caped hero gave her a good inside scoop. It was only that this was the _ 4th time this week _ Kara had cancelled their plans, and they had important things to talk about regarding the whole fake relationship thing that Lena was really starting to regret.   
  
She knew what it was like to be busy with work, it was only that she- a CEO of a multi-million dollar company- had managed to take time off when it suited Kara, even when she had important work to do, she made time.   
  
She knew that Kara’s pursuit of the truth was important but surely she had a pre-scheduled time for all her meetings instead of getting a text and running away with a rambled “sorry” and a hug during the middle of their lunch.   
  
Simply put, Lena was starting to get annoyed. They hadn’t even seen each other outside of lunch breaks in over a week, and she had to join the Danvers for thanksgiving at the end of the month. Kara and her had barely even _ talked _ about the details regarding their elaborate lie.   
  
Lena’s usually casual meme sharing relationship with Alex had also faded, now replaced with one where Alex tried to ask her things her and Kara hadn’t even come up with answers for yet.   
  
Lena Luthor was a patient woman, but _ God _ how Kara Danvers was testing her patience.   
  
She closed her laptop and pushed away from her desk with a frustrated exhale, walking out to stand on the balcony behind her. She might have been overreacting, sure, but as soon as she decided she would help Kara to lie to their friends, Kara practically disappears off the face of the Earth. She’d seen Supergirl more often than Kara lately.   
  


Her relationship with Supergirl was complicated to say the least. She had admired the woman and looked up to her, but since then fractures had grown in the foundations. Lena never intended on hurting Supergirl with Kryptonite, the thought never even crossed the darkest depths of her mind for God's sake and before she had a chance to explain herself, Supergirl had went straight on the attack.

So seeing Supergirl, someone who would automatically judge Lena by her last name whenever the opportunity arrived, more than her best friend and "girlfriend" Kara Danvers really hurt her. 

She rubbed her forehead and breathed in the cold fall air. She could always call their fake romance off but that would leave Kara in an uncomfortable situation with a very annoying guy and as annoyed as Lena was, she wasn’t going to do that to her best friend.   
  
Deciding on compartmentalizing and ignoring all her problems she made her way back to her desk, told Jess to ignore all calls from a certain reporter, and let no one in until further notice, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and sat back down to do her goddamn work.   
  
She _ really _ loved Kara, but she wasn’t going to waste her time worrying when the blonde had barely taken the time to talk to her. 

* * *

After landing a knockout punch on the latest villain set on world domination, Supergirl turned off her comms and flew back to Catco.   
  
Though it was hours past their regularly scheduled lunch break Kara felt a need to see Lena. She was worried, the CEO had barely been responding to her texts, and she had a feeling something was wrong, and Lena was upset.   
  
She felt guilty, Kara knew that it was her fault.They had both been invited to spend thanksgiving with the Danvers, and though it wasn’t the first time Lena had joined them it was the first time she had joined them as Kara's _ girlfriend _ and something told her that Eliza was going to have a lot of questions for the Luthor.   
  
Kara knew she had been slack in the planning department, Rao, it kept her up at night she felt so overwhelmed; but she had been preoccupied and surely Lena of all people would understand that. Right?

Well, apart from the fact that Lena didn't- couldn't- know Kara was the caped superhero that protected their city.

It wasn't that Kara didn't trust Lena; she trusted the CEO with her life, Kara just wanted to be Kara. Supergirl had made mistakes and hurt Lena but Kara.. Well Lena was Kara’s best friend.

Sometimes leading a double life _ really _hurt her social one.

By the time Kara had reached L-Corp, it had started to rain. She ducked inside and made her way to Lena's office, and after a brief conversation with Jess and an X-Ray of Lena’s office she realized that Lena was mad at her.

Whilst Jess insisted Lena was out of the building currently, Kara saw her working at her desk dutifully with a bottle of whiskey alongside her.

Though part of her was tempted to barge in and talk to the brunette, she knew from past experience as both Supergirl and Kara sometimes she could do nothing but leave Lena alone. She could always call her after work.

* * *

**_hey kara sisters night at your place? I really need some ice-cream right now._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ ugh me too. see you in 10? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _no ditching me for ur boss right???_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ hope u know i just rolled my eyes. anyway, not tonight. bring ice cream. and potstickers _ _   
_ ** _  
_ ** ** _if i was there i would smack u on the arm and tell u to lighten up. also duh who do u take me for? winn?_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ that was ONE TIME he forgot and in his defense, i forgot to tell him we were having a game night that week see u soon <3_

* * *

Kara flopped onto her sofa. Today had been a long day, Snapper had torn her to pieces over her sudden disappearances, and all she could think about was how she had upset Lena. Nia had been helpful in the distraction arena, telling Kara all about an insane dream she had involving Brainy and a very traumatizing dinosaur-supergirl-hybrid. Sadly, said distraction only worked for about 5 minutes because dinosaurs reminded her of a drunken conversation her and Lena had once about which dinosaur they would smash; thus reminding her of her sorrow.   
  
She had been second guessing her decision to leave Lena alone earlier that day when Alex had texted her. Although she knew Alex was going to interrogate her about the Luthor, she frankly didn’t care. She just needed to see her sister in a non-work environment.   
  
After 20 minutes (Alex was _ always _ late) Alex walked in and dumped the food in Kara’s lap before slumping onto the sofa with a groan.   
  
“I had the worst day today.” She explained when Kara looked at her with amusement in her eyes.   
  
“You seemed fine when I finished up at the DEO.” The blonde pointed out. “What happened?”   
  
Alex pulled a tub of ice cream towards herself and brandished a spoon dramatically before saying: “Brainy apparently forgot to tell me a _ very _ important detail that was crucial to our capturing of one of the aliens.”   
  
Kara frowned. “That’s unlike him. Is he okay?”   
  
“He muttered something about Nia when he told me.” Alex rolled her eyes. “What is the point of having a whatever-level intellect if he can't even focus on his work when he has a crush.”   
  
Kara smirked and then realized that was exactly what she had been doing all day, obsessing over Lena. The only differences being she wasn't a genius and Lena was her _ friend ,_ not a crush.   
  
As her expression transformed into one of despair, Alex groaned in frustration.   
  
“What’s wrong.” The auburn haired woman said through a mouthful of cookie dough ice cream.   
  
Kara frowned, not wanting to have to think about the topic. “How do _ you _ know something is wrong?” She muttered childishly before snatching the 2nd tub of ice cream and digging into it furiously.   
  
Alex just stared at her, “The crinkle, Kara, the crinkle.” She deadpanned, waiting patiently for Kara to explain her mood.   
  
“Ugh.” Kara grunted in defeat. “So today I felt bad for having to cancel lunch with Lena again this week, so before heading back to Catco I stopped by her office and Jess wouldn’t let me in claiming Lena was out on business, so I X-Rayed the office and Lena was in there, working and _ drinking. _I realized she must be mad at me, right? Because I’ve cancelled lunch for the 4th time this week and we have that thanksgiving thing and she’s nervous about seeing Eliza because we’re dating now and..” She huffed out a sigh, and Alex looked at her in shock.   
  
“Wait you mean you haven’t told Lena you’re Supergirl?” Alex uttered in disbelief.   
  
“No? She’s been through a lot with Eve betraying her and with Lex and everything.. I just can't..” She ran her hand through her hair with a sad sigh. ”Besides you told me not to!” Kara said defensively

Alex laughed while shaking her head. “No no no no no. That was before I found out you were dating her. Which you still haven’t told me _anything _about by the way.”  
  
Kara groaned. “Fine. Lena and I were talking one day in her office and she…. asked me out on a date. Obviously, I said yes, and we have been dating since then.”  
  
Alex choked. “When was this exactly?”  
  
Kara looked down, readjusting her glasses nervously. “About 2 months ago…” She winced, waiting for Alex to shout in anger for not telling her sooner, surprised when all she heard was laughter.  
  
She looked up and saw Alex on her back, hands clutching her stomach, feet kicking around in the air, absolutely laughing her ass off. Surely she couldn’t have realized? Lena wouldn’t tell her without letting Kara know first, right?  
  
When Alex saw Kara staring at her in confusion and frustration, she cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and composed herself.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry..I-” She cleared her throat again, still brandishing a smile.”I expected it to be longer. _You _have been acting like a teenager with a crush around her for so long I figured you’d been dating for half a year and just didn’t want to tell me because she’s a Luthor.”  
  
Kara didn’t know how to respond. She did not have a crush on Lena, let alone act like it. She was 100% not interested in Lena in that way. Sure, Lena was smart, and funny, and sweet and very very very very _VERY _good looking but Kara didn’t think of her like that at all. Too bad she couldn’t tell Alex that.  
  
“God you really were hopeless. I was just waiting for you to call me having a panic attack because she winked at you or something.” Alex continued, a laugh escaping her at the thought.  
  
“I _wouldn’t- _I wasn’t-” Kara sputtered, unsure what to even say. In her head she was arguing back at Alex saying that 1. Lena had winked at her _MULTIPLE _times and her breathing had been** completely fine thank you very much**, and 2. Kara had more composure than that. To stop herself from firing back at the laughing woman, Kara reassured herself that at least Alex believed her. It would make thanksgiving a hell of a lot easier.  
  
“Kara you in there? Or you distracted thinking about your girlfrieeeeeeeend.” She said teasingly, nudging the blonde playfully.  
  
“You’re lucky I’m a good person and want you to keep delivering me ice-cream because I am this close to throwing you out the window.” Kara glared, pinching her fingers together to show Alex she was at the end of her rope.  
  
Alex only rolled her eyes, and snatched the spoon back from where it had rolled on the floor during her fit of laughter, and without cleaning it, dug back into the tub of ice-cream.  
  
Kara scrunched her nose in disgust at the action.  
  
“Anyway, make sure Eliza doesn’t give away that I’m Supergirl. I’ll tell Lena I just need some time.” Kara said pleadingly, giving her sister her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I got it. But you owe me.” She said, threatening the Kryptonian with her spoon.  
  
Kara raised her eyebrows at the threat. “I’ll pay you back for the money you spent when I ditched you the other night?” She bargained while Alex glared and shoveled ice-cream into her mouth, trying to come up with a stupid thing Kara had to do for her.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes again. “You mean the money I wasted while you were making goo-goo eyes at Luthor? Fine, but you’re on thin ice Zor-El.” Alex mumbled, mouth full of half melted dairy.  
  
Now Kara was the one to roll her eyes. “Oh shut up.” She huffed. If she could she would have told Alex very matter-of-factly that she was _not _in the habit of making any type of non-platonic eye related things in the direction of one Lena Luthor. Sadly, she could not, so she added it to the list of things she would tell Alex when this was all over and Mon-El _finally _got the hint that she was not interested.  
  
Alex sat muttering to herself and demolishing a tub of ice-cream while Kara stared into the distance, lost in thought. She only noticed her sister was being strange when she managed to steal the superhero’s tub of ice-cream without any resistance.  
  
“Kara snap out of it!” She punched her in the shoulder, then regretting her decision, shook her hand in pain. “God they call you the Girl of Steel for a reason.” She mumbled, getting Kara’s attention. Alex sat up and met the reporters gaze; “Look. If you want to invite Lena over because you feel bad or whatever it’s fine with me as long as you let me watch Terminator and abuse your Netflix for a week.”  
  
Kara furrowed her brows at that, considering the deal. “Fine, but if you watch a bunch of gross movies so I get gross stuff in my recommended I will throw you into outer space.” She demanded, pointing her index finger at Alex who muttered: “_Actual_ child.” and fumbling for her phone.  
  
Alex sat in amusement as Kara searched for her phone, loading up the movie and taking her boots off. She was happy for Kara, watching the Luthor and the Kryptonian dance around each other for so long put a strain on her poor gay heart. Though she knew her sister could be… oblivious to say the least, seeing the blonde completely disregard Lena’s not so subtle flirting as banter was agonizing. While Kara rambled on the retrieved phone to Lena in the other room, Alex took advantage of the distraction and grabbed snacks, stole some potstickers, and helped herself to some of Kara’s wine that she for a fact knew Kara only had because of her girlfriend.  
  
When Kara re-appeared, flustered but smiling, Alex had cocooned herself in a paradise of blankets, snacks and alcohol and was waiting patiently to start the movie by no doubt messaging Kelly. It was amusing to watch Alex try to impress Kelly, and squirm around James when he would comment on it. It was unlike her to not exude confidence constantly, it showed off her big soft heart, and Kara really needed to film it and send it to Lena.  
  
Thinking of the CEO, Kara smiled again. Lena had agreed to come over, sounding as cheerful as one could after a long day of work. Kara inhaled the now luke-warm potstickers in her excitement, glaring at Alex, who didn’t even look up- when she noticed some were missing. She rushed to the bathroom to make sure she didn’t look like a mess. Not that she cared what Lena thought about her looks. Lena was Lena, friends don’t care if other friends look less than perfect. She was just…. practicing self care.   
  
Kara gave her outfit a onceover. She was still wearing her clothes from work, a red checkered blouse (her favorite) and some jeans. It was casual friday, sue her. She fixed her hair, it was in a simple updo, and adjusted her glasses. She was considering changing into something _more _casual when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Karaaaaaaaa your _girlfriend’s _hereeeeeeeeee!” Alex mocked from her place on the sofa. Kara took a deep breath- she wasn’t nervous. Not at all- and went to open the door.  
  
“Lena.. Hey!” Kara looked her up and down, noticing she was dressed in her comfortable clothes. A soft sweater that used to be Kara’s, and dark navy jeans. She smiled at Kara softly. “Hey to you too. Long time no see Ms Danvers.” Lena kissed her cheek and walked inside.  
  
Kara could hear Alex’s smirk from the front door. She closed it slowly and took Lena’s coat before leading her to the sofa, vacated by Alex who had now rolled onto the floor -much to Lena’s amusement- and winked at Kara. “For you two lovebirds.” She mouthed. Kara rolled her eyes and sat down. Lena, noticing the older sisters teasing decided two could play at that game. “Hey Alex. How’s Kelly?” She asked, smirking when Alex blushed bright red, only turning off her phone in response.  
  
Lena sat next to Kara with a warm smile and sighed. She leaned closer to Kara’s neck and Kara flushed bright red. _“She thinks it’s real?” _the Luthor whispered into Kara’s ear, making Kara shiver. The reporter nodded and adjusted her glasses. “Alex is making us watch Terminator.” She said, wanting to force any unsavory thoughts about Lena’s mouth out of her mind.  
  
Lena laughed, sweet like sugar, and Alex defended herself from her blanket cocoon on the floor. “In my defense, Kara got to invite over you and if I have to watch a movie while you guys make out, It better be loud.” She wrinkled her nose, and Kara blushed and glared at her sister.  
  
“What!” Alex exclaimed questioningly. “Now you guys don’t have to be so awkward and cuddly when you really just want to make out. I get it. Lena’s hot.” She said winking at Lena, who smiled and winked back playfully. Kara went red, and her crinkle made an appearance. She snaked her arm around Lena’s waist protectively and Alex smirked, satisfied she managed to push her little sisters buttons.  
  
“I’m only kidding, Kara. Luthor’s all yours.” Alex said, and started the movie.  
  
Lena looked at Kara with questioning in her eyes, and Kara didn’t meet her gaze. She only snuggled into the sofa and practically _chugged _her wine. Lena, noticing the reporters reluctance to elaborate on the unnecessary public display of affection, rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and let the movie play.  
  
She knew that letting herself touch Kara in this way was only going to cause her feelings to grow more- if that was even possible at this point- and that she was mad at Kara, so technically she shouldn’t even be in her apartment, but she found herself ignoring the anxious voice in her head and letting herself relax. After all, there was plenty time for logic and talking later._ Much later_. For now Lena was happy breathing in Kara’s perfume, and cuddling the reporter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is annoying
> 
> Nia finds out
> 
> Alex is gay
> 
> Lena is mad
> 
> Kara is... overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so all the time i was writing this something in my brain kept telling me to make them kiss and live happily ever after on a farm with a dog but alas, lena isnt the best communicator. this one isnt too long but i hope y'all enjoy.

Kara was completely and utterly confused. On Friday night, when Lena came over, she was happily spending time with Kara in a way that showed it wasn’t just an act for Alex, whom had fallen asleep during the loudest part of the movie; but when Kara had tried to meet up with her just the both of them, Lena declined making up an obvious excuse. Kara had spent the weekend frustrated and upset with the developments, and now it was Monday and she had to go back to work, pretending nothing was wrong for their friends.  
  
To make her mood worse, Mon-El appeared when she was busily typing away at an article Snapper had wanted finished the night before, that she had neglected because of her gnawing worrying over the Luthor. He was smiling as if nothing was wrong, despite Kara’s obviously fake smile and thinly veiled annoyance directed towards the Daxamite. He gave her a box of chocolates and flowers, and when she just stared- he placed them on her desk.   
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me on Tuesday night.” He smiled innocently and Kara who had enough of his constant pestering at this point, was struggling to not throw the chocolates in his face. She was not in the mood.   
  
Composing herself, and gripping the desk so hard it splintered, she forced an apologetic smile. “Mike. I have a girlfriend.” She spat, he remained unfazed.  
  
“I can’t go out with you.” She explained, feeling like it was the millionth time she had spelled it out that she was not interested. Mon-El however, didn’t seem bothered by her declaration of a relationship, and simply said:   
  
“Oh she can come too if you like.” Just as Kara was about to lose it, Lena appeared out of nowhere. “Kara, _ darling _ there you are.” She said planting a kiss on her cheek. Mon-El, still not getting the message, stood there. Lena looked at him like he was a mouse an she was a hungry snake. “Mike. Nice to see you. I was just here to ask _ Kara _ about our lunch plans.” She smiled sweetly, poison in her eyes. Kara, sadly realizing this was reasonably normal behavior for them and not enough to get across the message, grabbed Lena’s hand and met Mon-El’s eyes. “_Lena _ is my girlfriend.” The blonde explained with a smile.   
  
All of a sudden something clicked in Mon-El’s brain, and he looked at Lena in fear. “_Oh _ . I didn’t realize..” He stuttered, backing away awkwardly. “See you around, Kara?” He choked out nervously, still gazing warily at the Luthor. Kara didn’t respond, and he left her office in defeat. Nia, who had been standing by the open door walked in.   
  
Nia stared at them in confusion. “Wait. You two are…. _ dating _ ?” She asked clearly eavesdropping. Kara nodded as Lena excused herself with a smile and a hug. If Kara didn’t know better she almost would have thought the gesture of affection was genuine. A coldness grew in her chest, and Nia sat in silence, putting together the pieces.   
  
“That makes _ so _ much sense..” Kara heard Nia whisper to herself. After a moment of silence Karas frustration built “NO IT DOESN’T!” Kara yelled, unable to control herself. She and Lena were _ friends _ . Best friends. Rao was a girl allowed to be friends with someone without wanting to kiss their very kissable red lips? Nia stood in shock and Kara got up to close the door, leaning on it with a sigh.   
  
“Lena and I are _ just _ friends. We’re pretending we’re dating so Mike will leave me alone.” Kara explained, much to Nia’s gratitude. Nia nodded, though still concerned, and Kara stepped towards her. “I’m sorry for yelling.” She said earnestly, “I just- Lena and I are just friends. _ Only _ friends. I don’t like her like that.” Kara said, her voice painted with frustration.   
  
Nia hugged her. “I get it. Mike can be _ super _ gross to you.” She let go after Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “Alex doesn’t know that it’s not real… You’re the only one apart from Lena and I of course. I just had to tell someone, especially with the way Lena’s been acting; we got invited to thanksgiving with Eliza and Lena’s been before just not as my _ girlfriend _ -I mean _ pretend _ girlfriend- We haven’t even come up with a plan for the interrogation we will undoubtedly have to endure.”   
  
Kara took a deep breath after her nonsensical rambling, Nia -used to Kara’s worried rambling by now, an expert on decoding the reporters hurried explanations- dropped her voice to a whisper despite the closed door. “Does Lena know you’re Supergirl?” Kara groaned in response and sat down on her desk grumpily. “No.” She huffed, Nia looked at her expecting an explanation when both their phones chimed. 

* * *

lesbian activity: ** _guys guys guys_ ** ** _  
_ ** ur mom: ** _what what what_ ** ** _  
_ ** luthor: ** _alex if you didn’t notice we are busy with our jobs and lives and we don’t have the liberty of working for a government agency where our hours are flexible_ ** ** _  
_ ** dara kanvers: _ yeah what she said _   
lesbian activity: ** _didnt realize being gay for my sister was ur job but go off ig_ ** ** _  
_ ** luthor: ** _its my hobby. and i'm literally not even in the building_ **   
ur mom: ** _she just left like 2 mins ago_ ** ** _  
_ ** luthor: ** _nia i thought we were friends_ **   
dara kanvers: _ what do u want anyway alex _   
lesbian activity: ** _ kelly and i r going on a date on wednesday night!!!_ **   
ur mom: ** _finally_ **   
dara kanvers: _ lmao im telling james _   
luthor: ** _that's great alex :)_ **   
lesbian activity: ** _he knows kara he set us up._ ** ** _  
_ ** lesbian activity: ** _ anyways im super scared could u and lena maybe come and make it a double date so its not awkward_**

* * *

****Kara’s eyes shot up from her phone and she stared at Nia in fear. Her and Lena were still…. Weird.. She couldn’t go on a double date! That would potentially involve _ kissing _ Lena! This whole fake relationship was backfiring. She watched as Lena typed with dread with one thought playing through her head like a jammed record: please say no please say no please say no….. 

* * *

luthor: ** _ kara and I would love to! Call me later with the details _ ** ** _  
_ **

* * *

Nia met her gaze with a sympathetic smile, like she had read her mind. Kara groaned; today really wasn’t her day. She should text Lena, while she was still answering her messages.

* * *

_lena why did you agree without asking me?? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Thought you wanted to pretend to date? That involves actual dates._ ** ** _  
_ ** _   
_ _ okay but you should have at least warned me first _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Don’t act all high and mighty Danvers. I have work to do, surely you of all people could understand that, right?_**

* * *

****Kara turned off her phone with a frown, staring at the ground. Lena was still upset, she must have thought Kara was avoiding her. Rao they needed to sort this out, and definitely before Wednesday night.   
  
Nia noticed her expression and moved to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay. I’m sure you and Lena will be fine.” She said gently, making Kara glad she had such a good friend. Maybe it would be fine.   
  
The blonde’s crinkle appeared, and Nia raised her eyebrows in questioning. “I have to talk to Lena.” She explained, meeting Nia’s gaze for reassurance. Nia nodded and after a good luck hug, Kara left her office.   
  
Making her way over to L-Corp unexpectedly was a habit by now, and when she arrived outside of Lena’s office Jess didn’t even bother stopping her. Lena was on the sofa reading when Kara walked in. She looked up, and before her mask of neutrality slipped down Kara saw a sliver of annoyance crossed her face.   
  
Lena was only mildly surprised to see the clearly frustrated reporter waltz into her office like she owned the place (She could come in almost whenever she wanted so in a way she almost did). She placed her book down and waited patiently for Kara to spit out what she clearly wanted to say.   
  
“Why are you pretending?” The blonde asked, for lack of better phrasing.   
  
Lena was taken aback, did she know Lena’s true feelings towards her? Had she finally realized?

  
Lena decided not to risk it. “Isn’t that the _ point_, Kara?” She drawled smoothing out a wrinkle in her pants slowly.   
  
Kara wasn’t amused. “You know what I mean. I know we haven’t really talked properly and-”   
  
Lena could hardly control the urge to roll her eyes. “You mean because you’ve been avoiding me ever since I let you into my home and decided to play this charade?” Lena paused as if in thought.   
  
“It rings a bell..” The CEO finished.   
  
Kara looked at her guiltily “Lena I’m not-” Lena stared at her and raised her brow.   
  
“If the arrangement makes you uncomfortable then tell me instead of running off every time I try to talk to you about it.” Lena said matter-of-factly, her expression as unreadable as ever.   
  
A moment of tense silence filled the room.   
  
Kara looked as if she was going to explode. “Lena! I’m so sick of this. One minute you’re cuddling with me on the sofa, wearing my clothes and the next you’re refusing to let me explain myself!” She huffed, gesturing wildly to display her frustration.   
  
“You’re sick of this?” Lena raised her eyebrows and stood. “That’s rich coming from the person who deserted me multiple times, The person who won’t even make the time to talk to me about the Goddamn family thanksgiving I have to endure! It’s bad enough I’m a Luthor but your girlfriend? Even if it isn’t real I just know Eliza isn’t going to happy about it- God I’m surprised Alex hasn’t threatened me all the way back to Metropolis!” Lena rambled, in an outburst of rage- her cheeks red, throat raw, and face coated with anger.   
  
That was when Kara realized. She had to tell her. She needed to tell her she was Supergirl. No more lies. She stepped forward, fidgeting with her glasses.   
  
“Lena I-”   
  
“You know what Kara, you can leave.” Lena turned and walked to the liquor cabinet, pouring herself a glass of bourbon. “I have work to do.” She drank, her back facing Kara and waited for the sound of Kara leaving, before moving back to the sofa.   
  
Why did she do that? Why didn't she just talk it out. Anxiety coursed through her blood. What if Kara was mad at her and wouldn’t forgive her? She should have just told her she was worried. She should have explained her anxiety, but instead she went and made things worse.   
  
She took a drink and winced as it burned. All she could do now was hope that she hadn’t further destroyed the only true and reliable friendship in her life with her inability to communicate her emotions in a healthy way.   
  
She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as tears sprung from her eyes. They had time. Time heals all wounds, right? For now, she just needed to drink, and think about what to do the next time she wanted to yell at the person who brought her the most happiness in life. Controlling her emotions was something she had never been good at, something she wished she could do in times like these. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! comments kudos and all that jazz are appreciated very very much (i sit in my bed refreshing the page because i love reading comments. I read every single one!!)
> 
> i have an idea for a supercorp post-reveal au where kara and lena were dating and lena finds out and leaves national city for a farm someplace, let me know if you'd read. it's just a concept so far but if y'all are interested i might post it


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date! Featuring Kelly being angelic, Alex being Gay, Lena being horny and Kara being drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating!!!! I've had some overwhelming stuff and usually don't find the time to write. Here's a kinda bad update

* * *

_Nia I am terrified _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Kara, you will be fine!! _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Lena and I still haven't spoken _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Fuck really?_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _I mean gosh*_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ No, u didn't _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _No, I didn't_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _BUT it will be fine, okay? Make your own luck! Be positive! Don't worry be happy!_ ** ** _  
_ ** _   
_ _ Are you just reading inspirational quotes from my Pinterest board _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Yes I am lmao ur like a middle-aged mom_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ I made that when I was sad and new to earth :(( _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _It's still funny_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Shitshitshitshit shithishihti usiddfdsfhi NIA L _ _ ENAS HEre _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Have fun xx use protection <3_ ** ** _  
_ ** _   
_ _ I hate you and I'm going to explode. Make my human funeral a good one _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Kara Danvers was the best person I ever met. Apart from her serious inability to communicate with Lena. Really was her downfall. Gonna miss u girl _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ iM sEnSitIvE AubRey _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _As much as I love that vine reference, get off ur phone and talk to Lena_**

* * *

Kara gave herself a quick once over in the mirror. She was wearing a black and white striped turtleneck sweater and camel button front skirt with a blue tweed blazer. Her hair was out, natural waves resting on her shoulders. She opened the door to Lena’s knock.   
  
“Uhh…” She stared at Lena. She was wearing a tailored burgundy suit complete with a waistcoat and black floral top, with complimentary red flowers. Her lipstick was the classic red and her natural soft waves were loose. She was holding flowers.   
  
“You look amazing Lena. Thank you for the flowers.” She smiled, grabbing her purse.   
  
“They’re Oxeye Daisies.” She said. Lena bought the flowers because they symbolized patience, something kara needed to have with her. Of course, Kara didn't know that.   
  
Kara followed Lena to the car, where the driver was waiting. “We’re just going to a bar, you know,” Kara said, eyes still lingering on Lena’s outfit. Lena caught her gaze and raised a brow “You aren’t enjoying the view?” She said suggestively, causing Kara to adjust her glasses nervously and swiftly change the subject. “It’s an alien bar, by the way. We go there a lot, Alex says it’s because they have fun alien drinks.” She lied, they only went to the bar because of Karaoke night, The corner of Lena’s mouth twitched into a lopsided smile “Not because of the Karaoke night they have?” She interrogated. “What? Pfft no. How did you-``''Alex texts me videos of you belting out backstreet boys.” She explained, in perfect timing with Alex’s notification going off on Kara’s phone.

* * *

**_Kara, I'm freaking out where r u_ ** ** _  
_ **   
_ On the way _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Thank god. Kelly looks really hot and I might blow up_ ** ** _  
_ ** _   
_ _ Gross, you'd ruin the bar with ur internal organs everywhere _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Stop ur gonna put me off my drink_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ It's for your own good _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Liquid courage, kara._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Hurry your ass up_**

* * *

****Lena watched as Kara typed away. Texting on her phone, presumably to Alex; given the timing. Lena decided to text Brainy, whom she had developed a respectable friendship with.

* * *

_Brainy, can you keep a secret _

** _Yes._ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ I'm in love with kara and we are in a fight _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Oh my. Why are you revealing this to me at such an hour? _ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m going on a double date with her. We are pretending to date to get Mike to stop asking her out. _ _   
_ ** _  
_ ** ** _That seems like a ridiculous situation Lena, if I may say so_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ It is. My question for you is, should I get drunk on the date and risk kissing kara, or stay sober and die internally _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _If you do choose to drink the chances that you will end up confessing your feelings to Kara or making romantic advances are high, but not high enough to merit any worry. You shall be fine_ ** ** _  
_ ** _   
_ _ Thanks, nerd _ _   
_ ** _  
_ ** ** _No problem. I must go now. I have a date myself._ ** ** _  
_ ** _   
_ _ With who? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Brainy? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Who????? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ BRAINY WITH WHO??_

* * *

She laughed to herself, the noise-causing Kara to look up from her phone. “What are the chances Nia and Brainy are on a date right now?” She asked, humour in her voice. Kara laughed and looked up, pretending to think. “Uhh, 10000%.” Lena giggled. “_Finally _ .”   
Kara smiled and nodded; “Finally. Oh- we’re here.” Kara said, getting out and opening Lena’s door for her. “M’lady.” She said, in a terrible British accent, offering the CEO her hand. Lena rolled her eyes playfully and took it. They walked together into the Alien filled bar. They spotted Alex, sitting alone and drinking a beer. “Where’s the lady of the hour?” Lena asked, taking her seat next to Kara.   
  
“Bathroom,” Alex said, raising her drink to her lips. “Kara I got you the usual.” She said, pushing an egg yolk coloured drink towards the blonde. “This… is not my usual.” She said, after taking a sip and choking slightly. “Loosen up sis.” Alex grinned mischievously, then turned to Lena. “What do you want Luthor?” She queried, tapping the table patiently; “Whiskey, neat.” Lena responded combatting Alex's surprised glance with a stone-cold stare. Alex stood and headed towards the bar leaving the Luthor and the Super alone, with much to discuss but nothing to say. 

Kara was staring at the drink in front of her with disdain. She'd only really experienced being drunk or even the buzz of alcohol when Mon-El had forced her to drink the Aldebaran Rum. She had a feeling that the unnamed drink was something similar to the rum, but less potent. She wasn't feeling as buzzed as she would have while drinking the rum.

Alex returned with Lena's drink and leant against the table with an anxious sigh. Kara waved at Kelly, exiting the bathroom. "Head's up, Alex," she muttered, elbowing the Auburn Haired Agent. "I think you meant bottoms up, Kar." She said, chugging a decent portion of her beer. Kelly sat down next to Alex, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks for joining us Lena, Kara." She said, smiling warmly at the both of them. "I have to say, when Alex told me you guys were secretly dating, I was relieved. I sorta had a feeling but didn't want to overstep." She laughed casually, Alex smirking at Kara who was now gazing at her drink with less distaste and drinking it swiftly, the glass slamming on the table alarmingly loud. 

Lena was too busy counting the number of times Alex looked at Kelly longingly to notice the abnormal behaviour next to her. She'd been surprised when she heard Alex liked Kelly, and a small amount of distress agreeing to the double date. She wasn't sure what sort of impression James had given his sister of the Luthor. So far, Kelly had been nothing but warm to Lena, but Lena knew better than to judge from small interactions.

Lena was sitting silently, Idly joining the conversation as the hours passed and the bar emptied. She noticed Kara was getting extremely drunk, and Alex was growing even more amused. She and Alex had shared many glances whenever Kara would say something stupid or almost fall off her chair. Kelly and Kara got extremely involved in a conversation about bees, Kelly playing the role of a concerned environmentalist and Kara enthusiastically supplying comments like: "They are soooo fuzzzzzzy!" And singing "honey honey" every now and again.

Despite this, the drunk behaviour that caught Lena's attention most was when Kara made buzzing noises and moved her pointer finger around like a bee near Lena's face and bopping her on the nose with a final "bzz!".

Lena was confused about how to react. It was cute, but also, so insanely dorky. Alex was barely repressing her laughter when Kara jumped off her chair and kissed Lena on the cheek. She moved her mouth nearer to Lena's ear, "I'm going to the bathroom." The husky roughness of her quiet voice running chills down Lena's spine, Kara's hand sliding into Lena's lower back, steadying herself.

Kelly returned with a tray of shots just in time, Lena downing many in the short period of time it took Kara to actually move her hand off of Lena's lower back, and navigate her inebriated ass to the bathroom.

Lena cleared her throat and started to make her way to the bathroom, the buzz of tequila running through her body. Alex and Kelly too distracted by each other's presence to notice the Luthor leaving.

Lena made her way into the women's room, deserted but for Kara, singing to herself as she spun around in front of the mirror. Lena made her presence known by leaning on the sink next to the blonde and grabbing her hand halting her movement.

Kara's eyes widened, she cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "Ms Luthor… Nice to see you in this…… bathroom." She tried and failed to casually lean on the sink, mirroring the brunettes stance. Lena would have laughed if she wasn't resisting the urge to kiss the reporter, the alcohol improv her judgement.

Kara stumbled slightly and looked at Lena guiltily "I am. Drunk- drunk- drunk. Drunk."

She moved closer to Lena, mouth agape, admiring the author's beauty, before catching herself. "You look very nice." She said, a hand absently brushing a stray hair from her eyes, tripping over herself in the process, only being caught by Lena, steadying them both by pressing Kara against the counter. Kara's eyes landed on Lenas red-painted lips, hands finding the CEOs waist. Before Lena could bring herself out of her Kara caused daze, Kara was kissing her. And Lena was kissing back.

It felt like time was going in slow motion, Lena moving closer to the reporter, closing any space between them, a hand cupping her cheek and one reaching up to take off her glasses when-

Alex walked in, a smile still playing on her face. She had a lipstick mark on her cheek presumably from Kelly. She looked dazed, brought back to earth by the realization she'd just walked in on Kara and Lena making out…...against the sink of a public bathroom..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda disappointed with my writing. Wondering if anyone wants to beta? Comment if you're interested


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces the aftermath of her drunken decisions and comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG AHHHHHHH
> 
> Im planning on writing way more because I have supercorp brainrot and I think about them 25/8 so what better way to cope?
> 
> This chapters short because I am the Worst! but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.

Kara rolled over in her bed and stared numbly at the clock: 7:00 AM

Her tired mind fluttered back to the bathroom, pressed so close against Lena. They'd kissed, and it could have easily become more if Alex hadn't walked in.

It wasn't that Alex had never walked in on Kara before, it was more who she had walked in on Kara with. In Alex's mind, nothing was unusual, the Super and Luthor were dating after all, yet Kara still felt her world crash down when the door had opened.

She could still remember the stunned, almost disappointed, look on Lena's face as Kara readjusted her glasses and rushed out of the bathroom.

Thankfully the night had ended soon after, with Kelly and Alex excusing themselves, and Lena leaving shortly after. 

She'd ignored Alex's curious and teasing drunk texts, and after a round of alien alcohol that left her numb and empty, had made her way home alone. 

Kara hadn't slept at all, her mind refusing to relax, steadily remaining its focus on one topic; Lena Kieran Luthor.

The kind philanthropic genius, with emerald green eyes, softly curved lips and a jaw that could cut through the hardest metal in the universe. The freckles dusted lightly and delicately across her face and one the one on her neck, below her chin, that kara wanted so desperately to trace her mouth over every time she saw it.

Maybe it was the shock of realization that made Karas’s heart pound, or maybe it was the miserable exhaustion of it all, but when it hit her, it really really hit her.  
  
She was in love with Lena.  
  
As the puzzle pieces clicked into place, she found herself wondering if she’d known the whole time, and that’s why she’d so readily agreed to such a ridiculous plan. It wasn’t as if she didn’t notice how Lena made her feel, more that she’d decided to ignore it. Most likely hoping all along that the feelings would fade.  
  
But here they were, loud and clear in the early morning light.  
  
Her phone buzzed on her nightstand, she picked it up automatically, seeing Alex’s face pop up.

* * *

**_oh my god i drank way too much last night karahelpme_ **

* * *

Kara smirked at the message, at least Alex would always be there making terrible decisions to cheer her up.

* * *

_I will show no mercy since you decided providing me with ALIEN ALCOHOL WAS A GOOD IDEA???? _ _  
_**_  
Drunk kara is my favourite kara_ **_  
_

** _Besides even if you did anything embarrassing i don’t remember it <3_ **

_Oh? _

**_Yeah i have way more important things to think about like a certain beautiful woman named kelly_ **

_Ooh la la do tell… _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Well she came over and we made out for a bit but then we decided to take it slow and go on a second date_ ** ** _  
_ ** _  
_ _ Gross im uninviting myself from this second date _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Ha ha ha who said u were invited anyway? _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _OHMYGOD I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING_ ** ** _  
_ ** _  
_ _ oh Rao here we go _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Lena and kara kissing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage_ ** ** _  
_ ** _  
_ _ Im disowning you and contacting my lawyer _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Let’s do it baby I know the law_ ** ** _  
_ ** _  
_ _ >:( I’ll super-punch you to outer space_

* * *

Kara clicked off her phone and shuffled into the bathroom, a shower was necessary for her to even consider starting the day. Sure, she needed less sleep than humans but the alien alcohol and emotional revelations had worn her out. That, and if she didn’t get out of bed she was certain she’d stay there for at least a month.  
  
She’d probably be late to work, but she could make it up to Snapper with donuts. She stopped by Noonans to order herself an insane amount of food and coffee, and after a morning meeting, hunkered down in her office for the day.  
  
She was proof-reading an article when James knocked, and let himself in.  
  
Kara smiled warmly. “Hi, James, Sorry I’m just finishing up now I’ll have it done by noon.” She said, assuming he was there for business. He shook his head and laughed awkwardly. “Actually I’m here on personal business.” He leant against Kara’s desk, his lips tightening in a somewhat forced smile. She closed her laptop slowly, confusion evident on her face as she crossed her arms and met his gaze.  
  
“Oh?” She said, eyebrows raised,  
  
He shifted, “So I heard about you and Lena. I didn’t know that she was..”  
  
“Into girls?” Kara finished with a huffed laugh, “Reasonable considering… your romantic history.” Kara finished awkwardly, looking down. She looked up again when she heard a quiet “ _ Oh _ ”  
“So she’s….” He trailed off, “a Lesbian, yeah.” She would have laughed at the expression on his face if the conversation wasn’t so insanely awkward. She watched as he blinked, and decided on what to say next. “How long have you two been a thing? I mean I had my suspicions when Lena and I broke up.” 

  
Kara paused, having to repeat his words in her head. Was he implying Lena cheated on him?  
  
She stood up, arms still crossed. “You’re not implying what I think you are, are you?” She stared him down, noting his fidgeting. “Well I mean, you two have always been close it’s not like it’s far-fetched.” He said, shrugging. “Not to mention Lena and I breaking up was kind of sudden.”  
  
Usually, Kara would be able to calmly respond to an accusation, but she was tired, and frankly pissed that James let his hurt ego overrule the trust he had for his friends.  
  


She stood her ground, glaring daggers at him. “I can’t believe the audacity you have to even consider that Lena or I would betray your trust like that. Do you really not know us at all? Or was your ego so hurt from being dumped that you decided any excuse you came up with was better than the truth?”  
  
James stood up straight and moved towards Kara. “Kara, come on, you’re overreacting.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, “What other explanation do you have?”  
  
Kara shoved his hand off of her. “Maybe that you can’t admit to yourself Lena didn’t like you the way you liked her, and God forbid _ you _ get dumped by a woman, let alone a powerful, badass, rich, amazing woman like Lena fucking Luthor.” She squared her jaw and stared him down until he backed away and left her office in defeat. Then she closed the blinds and locked the door after him, not wanting to be disturbed again before sitting down at her desk. She picked up her phone, automatically about to text Lena before freezing up and remembering that she couldn’t.  
  
The next few days Kara didn’t talk to Lena at all, she didn’t even see her at Catco. She woke up in the morning, and went to work, working alone all day and going to the DEO when necessary, and going home at the end of the day. She rebuffed Nia’s attempts at conversation and barely responded to any texts. She didn’t see Alex, who was busy with Kelly more often than not.  
  
On the fourth night of her monotonous routine, she answered a knock on her door to see Lena standing there.  
  
“Kara, I think we need to talk,” Was all Kara heard before a blinding pain spread through Kara’s body, and she passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT! AND THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE!!! I really wanna get a decent update schedule...  
Next one will be at LEAST 3k words I promise! (If I don't keep my promise feel free to send RedKryptonite!Kara and Metallo!Lena my way ;). ) Please leave kudos and comments ilysm!! And every single comment motivates me to write more so.... 1 comment = 1 % of motivation.  
Let me know how you're feeling so far, Are they out of character at all? Criticism is very much appreciated! Anyways, I will try to update soon, thanks for reading <3
> 
> \- Tay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena works with Alex to help Kara, and important decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! SO. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger (even if it was kinda fun to tease y'all) so this chapter is just under 3k so I technically kept my promise because I love you all, but Metallo!Lena and RedK!Kara if you're listening-....anyways, hope you enjoy!

Expectation: Kara would reluctantly let Lena in and they’d talk and clear the air.   
  
Reality: Kara collapsed on the floor in pain before Lena could even cross the threshold.   
  
Lena had been through her fair share of traumatic events but nothing had made her heart race like seeing her best friend and the love of her life go through that.   
  
After checking Kara’s breathing, and protectively cradling her head in her hands, Lena called Alex. She knew that Alex would appear at the drop of a hat, knew Kara better than anyone, and had medical training.    
  
It only took her 5 minutes to arrive at Kara’s apartment, and in that time, Lena’s panicked brain had run through every scenario, a stone sinking to the bottom of her stomach as she imagined the unimaginable. She tried to soothe herself by running her hands through Kara’s hair, brushing it out of her face.    
  
To say she was worried was the understatement of the millennia. What could hurt Kara like that, out of the blue? And right when Lena was about to tell her how she felt about her. The universe really had it out for them huh? Why couldn’t they be happy for once?   
  
“Lena?” Alex calling her name brings her out of the depths of her brain. Alex kneeled next to Kara, checking her vitals. She glanced at Lena, a look of complete focus on her face.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
Lena took a shaky breath in an attempt to maintain whatever shred of composure she had left. “Um I came over, and she opened the door and I barely got a sentence out before she collapsed in pain and passed out.”   
  
Alex nodded. “We have to get her to the DEO,” Alex muttered, firing off a text. “The med team will be here soon.”   
  
Lena shook her head, violently. “What the hell is the DEO? Alex, she needs to get to a hospital!”   
  
Alex looked at her, the corners of her mouth curving downward. “But you called me because you trust me and you know I’d do anything for her. Besides, a hospital won’t be able to help her.”   
  
Lena was holding Kara’s hand, fighting back tears. “What do you mean a hospital won’t be able to help her?” The words forced themselves out of Lena’s mouth with a sense of urgency. What was Alex talking about? Sure, hospitals could be frustrating at best but the doctors were trained professionals.   
  
Before Alex could respond a team of what was apparently DEO agents walked in with a stretcher. Lena refused to let go of Kara’s hand, even when she wanted to curl into a ball and cry and block everything out, she sat next to Kara, fingers intertwined all the way to the DEO.   
  
As soon as they entered the building, a stack of papers was shoved Lena’s way. “What are these?” She objected, riffling through the pages. “NDA’s and such, Welcome to the Department of Extranormal Operations, or the DEO. This is where I work.” Alex explained, fussing around Kara before leading her and the surrounding group to what appeared to be a type of Med Bay. Lena shoved the contracts in her purse, along with the confusion and shock she felt at hearing Alex’s words.    
  
An alarm started ringing in the air and soon after Kara began convulsing in pain, neon green veins pulsing under her skin. “Kryptonite. It must be in the atmosphere.” Alex muttered. She gave orders to a couple of agents who ran off hurriedly and then looked at Lena with sympathy, who was shellshocked.   
  
Kara was Supergirl? She felt her jaw drop, as tears began to pool in her eyes. She’d been lied to by Kara of all people. Kara was Supergirl, who had judged Lena on her very name and betrayed her trust?   
  
“I’m sorry that you were told this way, believe me, it’s not what Kara wanted she never meant-” Alex begun, moving towards her with pity in her eyes.    
  
Lena stared at her coldly. “I don’t give a shit about what Kara wanted.” She turned her back and walked out the door with her bag, feeling her heart shatter and ache with the weight of the world on her shoulders.   
  
She saw the agents come back in with the suit she had made Supergirl--Kara in her lab alone before she was even aware of the existence of the DEO or why Supergirl might have requested such a thing. She felt the crushing weight of Alex’s distraught gaze on her back, but she ignored it. Just as she ignored the prying eyes and hushed whispers as mascara tinted tears ran down her cheeks. She was almost glad for the ridiculous amount of contracts she was given as a mere guest to the building, lucky for her the employees were probably under about ten more, and couldn’t go rushing to the tabloids.   
  
She called her driver and went home in silence she made a beeline for her bed, covering herself in a thick pile of blankets, and closing her eyes. Finally letting the emotion escape her itty-bitty boxes and reign freely. Sweat, from the heat of the blankets, soaked the bedsheets yet she couldn’t bring herself to move.    
  
She should have known all along, she realized then, there were so many hints staring her in the face. A ponytail and glasses weren’t a very good disguise, cliche almost. She laughed as she realized that meant Clark Kent must be Superman. Oh, how much that explained.   
  
Out of all the times Lena wished Lex was good, Lena never wished as hard as she did then. He had experience with Super’s, and though he probably wasn’t in love with Clark, Lena couldn’t help seeing the parallels. Both were reporters, both were kind and charming and good looking, though Kara far more good looking than her relative, and both had befriended a Luthor.   
  
It was then that Lena started her manic laughing, oh god it made so much sense. She was so blind for not seeing it what with Kara’s unexplained muscles, enormous appetite and penchant for never getting drunk, along with the “coincidences” that occurred when Supergirl slipped up and said or did something Kara did.    
  
Still laughing uncontrollably, she realized she’d never seen Kara without her glasses. She had begun to take them off that night in the bar, but that was purely so they didn’t get in the way. Oh- that was why Kara had ignored her for so long afterwards, Lena would’ve surely connected the dots.   
  
Except she wouldn’t have, because the only thing she could remember thinking that night was how beautiful Kara looked and how her lips tasted and how those unexplained muscles had felt pressed up against her. Lena stopped laughing then, a sharp pang of hurt anchoring her into reality.   
  
Kara had knowingly betrayed her for years, knowing all of her past and how much it had hurt when everyone else had betrayed her. Kara had played nice as Kara Danvers and treated her like Lex as Supergirl. How much of their friendship was real? Was she even called Kara Danvers? Or was that yet another lie.   
  
Lena could understand hiding her identity at the start of their friendship, but they’d known each other for so long that it was inexcusable. She’d broken Lena’s heart.   
  
Her mind flicked black to a conversation she’d overheard near the end of Lex and Clark’s friendship.    
  
_ “He said he did it to protect me. Can you believe that Mother? What absolute bullshit. He just didn’t trust me. He betrayed me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Come now Lex, you’re being hysterical. Sit down.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’ll show him betrayal, then he’ll see.” _ _   
_ _   
_ At the time, she’d played it off as Lex whining about a business deal gone wrong, but now she knew the truth about Kara and Clark, she had more insight. Had Kara similarly tried to protect Lena with her identity? Not that it mattered anymore, all that mattered was that Lena was alone now, and she couldn’t let herself trust anyone again, she could barely trust herself, what with all the ridiculous conclusions she'd come to to explain small details, like how Kara rarely got actually drunk, her appetite, her coincidental meetings with Supergirl, why she never took off her glasses in front of Lena, why she was adamant in her defense of Supergirl's intentions.   
  
She dragged herself out of her bed, her clothes now dishevelled and damp from her tears and sweat. She dragged her feet across the floor until she found her liquor cabinet. It was dark now, the sun had set soon after she left the DEO. She’d discarded her phone on the counter, along with her bag, full of the DEO contracts, only a painful reminder of the world hidden from her for so long. She saw her phone screen light up the room as notifications filled the screen. They were texts from Alex, James, Winn, even Brainy. She thumbed through them

* * *

** _Brainy: Hello, Lena. I heard about what happened, I do not know if this fits the terms of our current relationship, and especially in regards to the situation you now face but I am here if you need someone to talk to.  
_ **   
** _Winn: hey hope ur ok, ik it sucks but im still ur awesome smart friend if u want me to be. Alex is texting you updates on kara just a heads up. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Winn: ps I told everyone to stop their gossiping or I’d hack their browser history and email it to their family _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Winn: btw if u have any questions abt kara but don’t wanna ask im here for that too :)) ik when she told me I had hella questions but felt too awk to ask, and in ur case that’s probably x1000000 so lmk im here 24/7 as ur Kryptonian q hotline  
_ **   
** _James: Lena, I’m here if you need me despite everything between us.  
_ **   
** _Alex: hey I‘m probably the second-last person you’d wanna hear from rn but I figured despite how you’re feeling you’d probably wanna know how kara’s doing. She’s still unconscious, but thankfully due to the suit, the kryptonite in the atmosphere isn’t affecting her. We don’t know why she passed out originally or who did it but I’ll update you as we go._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Alex: so we figured out that there was a sonic attack targeted at her, that was what hurt her originally. Still don’t know who or why_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Alex: someone either stole or recreated the device mercy graves and ben lockwood used to disperse kryptonite into the atmosphere to attack supergirl_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Alex: Lena we need you here right now._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Alex: I know you’re upset but you’re really fucking smart and you love kara regardless of how mad you might be right now_ **

* * *

She stopped drinking her whiskey after reading the last text. She checked the timestamp: 10 minutes ago. She hated that Alex was right, but she did love Kara, even if it hurt to. She finished her drink, and hurried to get changed, texting her driver instructions on the way. She threw on the first things she saw when she opened her closet, a red v-neck blouse, fitted pants and a matching suit jacket. She chose loafers over heels, with a feeling that it was going to be a long night. She ran back to the counter, grabbing her bag, phone and taking a swig out of the bottle of whiskey, before grabbing her coat and running out the door.   
  
Her driver was waiting with the engine running, she got in and he started off, following the directions given previously. She read over the contracts given to her, signing the urgent ones, and sending copies to her lawyers. She couldn’t risk arriving and being prohibited certain information because of them.   
  
She exited the car quickly after arriving, ensuring she thanked her driver and gave him the paid leave for the next 12 hours. She expected to have to go through a ridiculous amount of security, but they let her in wordlessly, and she made her way through the busy building to the table she saw Alex standing at.   
  
Alex looked surprised to see her, despite the texts she had sent barely half an hour ago. She stopped speaking abruptly, and the focused look on her face momentarily shifted to one of sadness and pity. Lena managed not to roll her eyes, surprised at the urge, but less so when she realized she was slightly intoxicated.   
  
“Why do you need me?” She said before Alex could force out another apology on Kara’s behalf.   
  
“It’s Lex.” She said, nodding her head to the med bay, where Kara was lying on a table in the suit. Lena sighed and headed into the room. “Elaborate.” She said firmly, once Alex had closed the door and pressed a button which cut off the view outside, giving them privacy. Lena winced slightly as the lighting brightened as a result.    
  
Alex leant against a workbench, her gaze drifting to the unconscious Kara, mere metres away. “He was behind the sonic attack and Kryptonite. We presume that the sonic attack was a communication attempt gone wrong, a result of him trying to send a message to Supergirl on a frequency only she could hear, but for whatever reason, it didn’t transmit correctly and injured her. The Kryptonite we have come to conclude was released into the atmosphere by the same device Mercy Graves used, as I mentioned earlier, and the same device you helped with during the Daxamite situation.” She shifted uncomfortably as she met Lena’s eyes.   
  
“He must have noticed my relationship with Kara and decided to take things into his own hands. I wouldn’t put it past him, he hates Kryptonians with a fury, let alone the Supers.”   
  
Alex frowned, “Protective after all this time?”   
  
“He shows love in unconventional ways, or so he says. What can I do?” She said, handing Alex the signed contracts she had fished out of her bag.   
  
“We need you to talk to Lex.” She said, her mouth tightening and apprehensive of Lena’s response.   
  
Lena simply rubbed her forehead, a headache forming already at the mere thought.   
  
“Fine.” She said. Alex left the room then, with a promise to be back soon to brief her.   
Lena’s eyes strayed to Kara, who was lying on a bed in the Kryptonite suit. Lena drifted towards her, her head beginning to pound. She sat down next to the bed, staring at the shaded visor of the suit. It felt then as if her heart was warring with itself, half of it insisting she stays as far away from Kara as possible, and the other half crying to be near to Kara, to stay cemented by her side until she opened her eyes again.   
  
Lena knew then, that she would do anything for Kara to be okay, but she couldn’t be her friend anymore. The heartache of unrequited love was painful enough to deal with on its own but knowing that Kara had lied to her for so long and knowingly betrayed her... She couldn’t forgive that.   
  
Lena felt her chest ache, her eyes watering. Ignorance wasn’t bliss, she knew that much, but she wished that she could rewind time. Back to when she could hug Kara without wishing for it to last forever, back to when she didn’t daydream about kissing her, back to when she didn’t let herself fall asleep just so Kara would hold her.   
  
She clenched her jaw as she closed her eyes, letting the tears spill down her cheeks once more. She braced her head in her hands and let the emotion roll through her body, silent sobs shaking her. This was what she deserved. She should have known she’d never get ending she wanted. She should have known as soon as Kara came into her life, full of life, that she was too good to be true.    
  
“Lena?” Alex asked, appearing in the room, standing awkwardly by the door. Lena hadn’t heard her come in. She wiped her eyes with her hands and sat up straight. “Are you here to brief me?” She asked, her voice level and unfeeling as if she hadn’t just been found crying over the broken pieces of her life and her heart. She stared at the darkened glass wall in front of her, she could see Alex’s reflection shift as she made her way closer to Lena. She lay a hand on Lena’s shoulder with a tired sigh. Lena froze, and grit her teeth, closing her eyes once more as Alex began to talk. “Things will be okay Lena, she’ll-” Lena’s head shot around to look at her, her eyes shooting daggers, “Please remove your hand and brief me on the mission, Agent Danvers.”    
  
Alex moved away from her, “Sorry.” She said, her tone was formal but her face showed the hurt and pity, and Lena shifted to stare back at the reflection instead. “You’ll be sent in with an earpiece, and a protective suit, and you will get as much information out of Lex as possible about the attack. We’ll distract him, and you can handle the tech. Any questions?” Lena stood then and turned to face her. “I’m not wearing a protective suit. I can look after myself.” Alex opened her mouth to object. “Non-negotiable. The ‘distraction’ as you so eloquently put it, will only occur when I say so. I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing it out of some sick sense of obligation. Besides, this is likely the last time I will see either of you.” Alex nodded reluctantly and moved to leave the room “We leave in 5.” she said, and the door shut with a soft click, but the tension in the air was loud enough to give Lena a headache.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> hope u enjoyed it hehehehe it was torture to write bc lena makes me cry <3 anyways please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't I've said it once I'll say it again: 1 comment = 1% motivation to write and post the next part.


End file.
